


Rush

by Grimmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius likes that forbidden rush a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

Sirius was going to be in a lot of fucking trouble, no pun intended.

He groaned as he fell back into his soft bed, not daring to close his eyes lest he remember more of the previous night. From the bit he could remember he gotten rather tipsy inthe company of a lonely Lily Potter. And if that wasn't bad enough she'd found out she was pregnant. What type of guy drinks with a pregnant woman! But that wasn't the worse part.

He sighed as he looked down past his stomach to the rapidly rising bulge in his underwear. If he didn't do something soon this was going to become painful. On instinct he reached down and freed his stiff cock but stopped soon after that.

He'd done something well beyond the boundaries of naughty with Lily last night. Every time he closed his eyes a new image would come to mind and he felt ten times worse. She was married to his best mate and here he was, ready to get off, thanks to her, yet again. He felt so rotten but... It felt so good. He closed his eyes and a new image flashed to mind. He moaned aloud, not even bothering to be modest as he slid his trembling hand up his length.

He knew he shouldn't, but that rush. The rush of knowing what he was doing was forbidden. He'd slept with a married woman, the wife of his best friend at that, and couldn't get her out of his head. Not that he wanted to at this moment. He arched into his cupped hand, sliding his hand back down his length only to squeeze the base of the cock.

He imagined the way she lifted her hips upward when he first thrust into her; stroke. The way she molded around him, fitting him perfectly; moan. She was so warm and wet and if it weren't for years of practice he probably would have lost it; squeeze. His hand had reached the tip again and he ran his thumb along the sensitive slit. Before he knew it he was thrusting against the air, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

In, out, in, out. He could honestly say it wasn't the best pussy he'd ever sampled but it was quite possibly the best fuck he'd ever had. The rush. That rush. He loved it so much. He wished he could do it again and again. To do her again and again. And the fact that James could have come home at any moment and caught them in the act. He closed his eyes tight, groaned loudly, and came in a way that could only be described as violent.

As he came down from his high the only thought that registered in his mind was, 'I slept with a married woman and I can't get her out of my head.'

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 07-07-10


End file.
